


Warmth

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, beel IS puppy, no one can tell me otherwise, obingo me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: It was strange, the feeling of warmth that immediately spread throughout your body, extremely different from anything you’d felt before.“Demons are really good at warming people up.”
Relationships: Beelzebub/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 502





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by one of the obey me bingo prompts for beel! i thought it was cute so i just ran with it :3 enjoy!

You yawned, stretching your arms to the sky as you exited your bathroom, flicking the light off behind you. Padding quietly towards the bed, you dove in the warm, awaiting sheets with a content sigh. It had been quite chilly that day, and the House of Lamentation always was cold in itself, so finally being able to snuggle up under your covers and relax was something you much welcomed. 

Clicking the lamp on your bedside table off, you turned over and pulled the covers right up to your chin. Oh yeah, this was it. Coming out of a nice warm shower, climbing into freshly washed sheets, you were about to sleep like a baby. 

Or so you thought.

Your happy, warm little bubble popped at the sound of insistent knocking on your door. You frowned, hoping that if you ignored whoever it was, they’d just leave. Unfortunately for you, they didn’t. The knocking only grew louder until they were effectively banging on your door, sure to wake someone else in the house up if you didn’t put a stop to it.

With a sigh, you flung your legs out from under the covers, slipping your feet into the comfy slippers Asmodeus had bought you a while ago. Pushing yourself off the bed, you walked to the door, flinging it open to greet whoever chose to disturb your rest.

“Quit banging on the door already! What do you want?” You asked the figure who stood opposite you now. Beelzebub smiled down at you calmly, like he wasn’t just seconds away from ripped the door off its hinges. He thrusted your coat into your arms, still smiling as he did so. It was then that you noticed he was fully dressed in his casual clothes, a knit beanie adorning his head as well.

“I’m hungry, lets go get something to eat.” The sixth-born brother spoke, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips now as he held his hands to his stomach. _You’re always hungry though…_ you thought to yourself in disdain, shaking your head. You knew Beelzebub wouldn’t take no for an answer, especially after he went through all the trouble to bring you your coat. Blowing out another sigh, you rolled your eyes, stepping into the hallway.

“Let’s go, and we’re not going to be out for the whole night again, alright? Lucifer will have my head if he finds out I snuck out with you again.” You told him, pulling your jacket over your shoulders and zipping it up. The both of you walked quietly, yet quickly down the halls to avoid any of the other brothers. Stopping at the front door to exchange your slippers for outdoor shoes first before heading out.

Once a good distance away from the House, you and Beelzebub fell into a casual conversation, mostly asking each other where the other wanted to go. You told the tallest brother that you didn’t care, expressing that whatever he wanted was fine with you. Of course, knowing the Avatar of Gluttony like you did, he led you to his favourite fast food restaurant, the one that sold human world cheeseburgers.

Upon arrival, he held the door open for you, just before making a beeline for the counter. You stood next to him, listening on is disbelief as he ordered at least one of everything on the menu, and a surplus of cheeseburgers. You had to stop yourself from laughing at the horrified look on the workers face as they punched out item after item.

After effectively ordering their entire stock of food, Beelzebub turned to you expectantly. You knew that look on his face, the one that said _I forgot my wallet at home_ even though you could clearly see it in his pocket. You gave him the benefit of the doubt, however, suddenly feeling weak under his puppy dog eyes. You clicked your tongue, pulling your own wallet out to pay for the ungodly amount of food, chucking your own order onto the end of it first.

Your food was finished first, as expected, so you told Beelzebub that you would go find somewhere to sit. He ignored you, more focused on the food he could see being made in the kitchen. Taking a booth near the back of the restaurant, you thanked the heavens – well, really you thanked Simeon – that it was so late and no one else was crazy enough to be out getting fast food at this time. Sometimes the looks people gave you whenever you accompanied Beelzebub were embarrassing. 

You waited patiently for Beelzebub, only picking at your food. It’d be awkward if you finished before he even sat down, and you were forced to watch him hoover food into his mouth for the next twenty minutes. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, Beelzebub sat down across from you, an absolute mountain of food on his tray. It was, simply put, ungodly. You cringed as he shoved a mouthful of fries into his mouth before taking a chunk out of one of his burgers. You don’t know how he didn’t end up choking when he ate at that speed.

It was quiet for a moment, as you filled the time with scrolling through Devilgram on your D.D.D, occasionally texting some of the friends you had made at RAD. Your closest friend, a Succubus that Asmodeus had introduced you to, teased you when you told her you were out with the ginger demon, calling it a date no matter how many time you tried to tell her it wasn’t. She made it known that Beelzebub was the only one who was able to convince you to sneak out so late, meaning you just _had_ to be weak to him. You felt your cheeks flare in embarrassment as you denied her claims.

“Who’re you texting?” Beelzebub’s deep voice cutting through the silence made you jump, and you shoved your phone into your pocket. The demon eyed you suspiciously as you attempted to throw a wayward smile his way.

“No one, Beel! I was just scrolling through Devilgram.” You laughed awkwardly, grabbing your drink in an attempt to cool the fire on your face. Beel stared you down for a moment, before shrugging and continuing on with his meal. You had the feeling he didn’t believe you, but thankfully he let you be. The silence from before returned, but for a much shorter period this time.

“What did you get?” He questioned you again, gesturing to your own food. You weren’t all that hungry, still full from dinner earlier – it had been Satan’s turn to cook and his food always left you extremely satisfied – so you only found yourself with large fries and a milkshake. Explaining this to Beel, he nodded, accepting your answer, although he couldn’t relate. He wouldn’t be the Avatar of Gluttony if he wasn’t constantly hungry.

Feeling your D.D.D buzz in your pocket, you pulled it out again to find yourself in a group chat with your friend and Asmodeus. Both of them yelling about how obvious your feelings for the younger brother were, and that you should just _man up and tell him!_ Why did they have to be so persistent? Not to mention everything they said was right, about you being weaker for Beelzebub than any of the other brothers, letting him cling onto your more than Mammon – much to Mammon’s annoyance. You had thought you were doing a good job of hiding from them, and yourself, and everyone else, but apparently not.

The crumpling of wrappers drove your attention back to the demon across from you, watching as he finished his last burger in record time and had begun to pile everything on his tray. You finished the remainder of your food quickly, throwing it onto his tray just before he got up. He disposed of the garbage as you got up to follow him out the door.

Walking back, Beel left you for a moment as he caught sight of an ice cream parlour. You were shocked to find out things like that were still open at night, most places in the human world closing at 6PM. You took a seat on a bench by yourself, waiting patiently for him to return. A gust of wind blew past you and you shivered, your ears and face turning rosy from the cold now, and you brought your hands up to cover them. Beelzebub returned a moment later, 6 scoops of ice cream piled high onto of a cone, practically defying gravity.

“Here, I figured you'd want something.” He told you, thrusting a small bag towards you. You grabbed it from him, thanking him as you took a peak inside. Inside were delicious looking cookies, and your mouth practically watered at the sigh of them. You’d probably end up saving them for dessert tomorrow. You thanked Beelzebub again, and he nodded.

“That place is my favourite; they make really good pastries. I’ll take you there another time.” You blushed at his words, smiling to yourself just at the thought of him offering to take you there. An ice cream shop was much nicer than a dingy fast food place and, even though you told yourself it wasn’t a date, you still couldn’t help becoming excited at the thought.

“Are you cold?” Beelzebub asked, taking notice of your reddened cheeks and ears. Your eyes widened a bit, but you nodded. It was then that he did something completely unexpected. Taking his hat off his head, he placed it gently on your own. It was a bit big for you, falling slightly into your eyes until you adjusted it properly. 

“You didn’t have to, but thanks.” You smiled up at him, the coldness from before leaving your face as it heated up in a blush again. Beelzebub seemed to notice this, a frown tugging at his lips as he stopped walking.

“You’re still cold?” He asked and, before you could object, he leaned in close to you. You tried to back away in shock, but his free hand came circling around your waist to stop you. You could feel his breath on your face as he inched closer to you, your own heartbeat becoming so loud in your ears you were sure he could hear it.

You squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation of what you thought was going to happen, only to snap back open when he pressed his lips to your cheek. It was strange, the feeling of warmth that immediately spread throughout your body, extremely different from anything you’d felt before. Beelzebub pulled away from you, his eyes locked on yours as you gave him a confused look.

“Demons are really good at warming people up.” He spoke casually, as if it was already common knowledge. Confused at to what he meant by that, you suddenly understood as his arm unwrapped itself from you. The previous warmth had begun fleeing your body upon loss of contact, and you subconsciously let out a whine. You could hear Beelzebub chuckle, before his hand reached out to grab yours, the warmth filling you again as he pulled you back him.

You pieced it together later that night, as you sat up in bed texting Asmodeus. He explained to that, while yes, demons were essentially space heaters upon contact, it wasn’t a constant thing. Beelzebub willingly did that so you would be comfortable, which was rare, Asmodeus claimed. When you had told him that Beel had kissed you as well – you stressed that it was only the cheek, just so he wouldn’t assume anything – he laughed. He laughed so loud, in fact, you hear him down the hall. Asmodeus told that that wasn’t necessary at all, and Beelzebub _must’ve had a thing for you._

You were certain Asmodeus would never let you live that down.

**Author's Note:**

> uh i suck at ending things so hopefully this half assed ending is good enough! thanks for reading <3


End file.
